New Love
by Callie Gurl1234
Summary: This is my first fanfic I ever wrote... lol I was kinda in a Naruto phase when I wrote it so if it's bad remember that lol...anywayz.. This is a fanfic for Hinata and Kiba cuz I thought they we the cutest pairing ever . lol enjoy


New love

Hinata, forced to realize the truth about her and Naruto runs off in the middle of the night. While she's out, she runs into a old friend…

The stars in the night sky shone brightly as I ran down the empty streets, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Trying to escape the memory of what had happened only moments ago. This night was supposed to be my night with Naruto-kun. It was going to be the night I, admit my feelings to him.

I walked nervously to the Naruto-kun's door. _I shouldn't be here_, I thought to myself. _But, but I told myself, today…today I'll tell Naruto-kun my feelings for him._ I knocked on the door quietly.

"Hello?" I heard.

My face went red when Naruto-kun opened the door, I saw what he was wearing. He wore only his orange pants, and no shirt. "Uhh, H-hi Naruto-kun..." I stuttered, shyly.

"Oh,uh H-hi Hinata, umm, could you come back a little bit later, I'm kind of busy," I watched Naruto say as he was closing his door, leaving only a small gap between me and him for us to talk to each other.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun I-I have to tell you something, "I took in a deep breath." Naruto-kun, I-I,"

"Naruto who's there?"

I froze, the words stuck in my throat once I heard that voice." Sa-Sasuke-kun…" I said, my eyes growing wide.

"It's just Hinata, Sasuke." Naruto, said turning around.

"Tell her to leave." I froze, stunned as Sasuke-kun walked behind Naruto-kun, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Umm, look Hinata. Could you come back and tell me later? I'm busy," Naruto-kun strenly said to me.

I watched as Sasuke- kun played with Naruto-kun's hair, his cold, black eyes looking at me. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun, s-sorry for interrupting." I apologized, fighting back the tears. I stood there, frozen, until I saw Naruto-kun close the door.

I ran to the park, and sat on a bench. The tears cascaded down my cheeks. "W-why, why did this have to happen?" I cried out. I wished this was all in my head, just a bad dream, but it was all real. All I wanted to do was hate Sasuke-kun for taking Naruto-kun away from me, but I couldn't. "It was all my fault," I sobbed. "It was all my fault Naruto-kun is with Sasuke-kun right now instead of me," I brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my tear stained face within them. "It's all because I'm to shy, maybe if I wasn't, Naruto-kun, and, I, I would be together," I looked down. "Who am I kidding. N-Naruto-kun and me? That'll never happen. E-even if I wasn't shy, I could never make Naruto-kun see me the way I see him," The More I realized the situation, the more tears fell down my face.

"Hinata?"

I looked up. "K..Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me, the worry noticeable in his eyes.

"Umm, I, uh.." I wiped my tears. " I, I just, um, saw something sad," I lied.

"Really?" Kiba asked the suspicion visible in his voice.

"Yeah, Ki-Kiba-kun, why don't you believe me?" I asked.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked away. "Of course I believe you Hinata, I was just making sure,"

A small smile appeared on my face as I watched how nervous Kiba was getting, it was strange for me to admit, but he was kind of cute when he blushed like that.

"Umm, you want to come with me, and get some ramen?" Kiba asked me, nervously

It was strange to me, to see the brave. Kiba nervous like this. I smiled sweetly, "O-kay, Kiba-kun." I said getting up from the bench. _Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to forget everything that happened tonight__,_ I thought to myself. Deep in my heart though, I knew nothing could ever make me forget it.

The hours flew away, since Kiba-kun and I went to the ramen stand. It was strange, as I was with Kiba. I saw a side of him I never saw before. After the ramen stand Kiba-kun, walked me home.

"Well here we are,"Kiba-kun said, as he brought his hand behind his head.

"Y- yeah, K-Kiba-kun." I said, shyly. I turned my back about to open the door before the sound of Kiba-kun's voice stopped me.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes, Kiba?" I asked, as I turned around, only to be trapped in a kiss.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours to me, before we stopped. Kiba-kun looked at me, our faces turning red. "I, I, uh g-got to go, Kiba-kun said shyly quietly as he walked away quickly.

I watched as he walked away, surprised about what had just happened. I opened the door and stepped in to my house. _Did that just happen?_ I thought to myself. _K-kiba-kun kissed me, he's my first kiss._I blushed madly as I made my way to my room. Once I made it I threw myself on the bed. All the memories of what had happened, running through my head. From the realization of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, to the time spent with Kiba-kun, and the kiss. I paused at that last memory. "The kiss," I said to myself, blushing even more at the thought. "I should just go to sleep." I quickly got ready for bed and got in to bed. I felt my eyes get heavy, as I drifted off to sleep. Once I closed my eyes I saw Kiba-kun's face, I quickly opened my eyes. "Ki-..Kiba–kun, why-why am I thinking about you?" I blushed when I came into realization. "K- Kiba kun, I, I think I'm falling in love you,"

The End


End file.
